A Crossing of Dimensions
by Jamie and Delilah
Summary: A massive, gimungous mega-crossover comedy parodying our life, featuring characters from FF7, Tekken 3, Legend of Dragoon, a Japanese anime
1. INTRODUCTION: The Final Fantasy VII Char...

DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the characters from the games or from the anime, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, yea yea, but we do own ourselves. 

The personalities of several characters have been distorted to suit the purpose of humor, and may therefore not be exactly the same as the characters you are familiar with in the game/anime. Therefore here is an introduction to all the main and main supporting characters, so you can have a better understanding of them and maybe even possibly come to comprehend this impossibly insane story. 

THE CHARACTERS BORROWED FROM FFVII: 

**Shera**   
Eye color: Brown   
Hair color: Deep Brown   
Age: 26 (we set it as this)   
Element: Earth   
Primary Weapon: Giant Butcher Knife   
Secondary Weapon: Frying Pan   
Limit Break: ? Not yet discovered   
Description: Shera was a careful, timid, and shy woman in FFVII who looked after Cid Highwind. In the story, she got sick of Cid's abuse and is now a kind of a "Macho woman" skilled in cooking and fighting who wields the fryan pan on the battlefield as well as in the kitchen. Spartanistic and fearless, it is always interesting to see what kind of cruel and unusual punishment she will think up next, unless, of course, you are the one who's she's thinking up the punishment for. She is Toby's Guardian.   
Obsessions: None   
Special: 

**Vincent Valentine**   
Eye color: Red   
Hair color: Black   
Age: 27   
Element: Dark   
Primary Weapon: Shotgun (The Death Penalty)   
Secondary Weapon: Handgun (Quicksilver)   
Limit Break: Chaos   
Description: A tall, dark, stoic, stern and forbidding man. He's been turned into a vampire here and sometimes his overly morbid nature gets the better of him and he becomes ludicrously gothic and verbose.   
Obsessions: Lucrecia, which changes soon.   
Special: 

**Rude**   
Eye color: Unknown (Always wearing sunglasses. He never takes them off.)   
Hair color: Unknown (He's bald.)   
Element: Fire   
Primary Weapon: Explosives, firearms, nukes, neopalm, etc.   
Secondary Weapon: Fists   
Limit Break: ? Not yet discovered   
Description: Unbeknownst in the game, this Turk is also a super-athletic, massively tall black rapper. Greatest basketball player in the universe. He is communicates with silence and can be considered somewhat of a mute. He only speaks in ellipses. For those of you who don't know what that is, ellipses are three periods grouped together usually used when you are trailing off from a sentence. These "...". He is Mike's Guardian.   
Obsessions: Sports; basketball; rap; reggae; explosives   
Special: 

**Reno**   
Eye color: Aquamarine   
Hair color: Red   
Element: Lightning   
Primary Weapon: Electromagrod -->Also known to the others as "the cattle prod"   
Secondary Weapon: N/A   
Limit Break: ? Not yet discovered   
Description: Has got the hots for Gina, who couldn't care less for his attentions. He is also Gina's Guardian, much to her dismay. Meretricious, manipulative, sloppy, lazy, alcoholic, girl-crazed, womanizer. Despite his personality flaws, he is undeniably handsome and many women find him attractive and almost irresistible. Reno is basically the exact same way he is in the game, no changes.   
Obsessions: Gina, girls/women/anything that's female and walks, booze.   
Special: Loses power when drunk 

**Elena**   
Eye color: Blue   
Hair color: Strawberry Blonde   
Age: Varies   
Element: Ice   
Primary Weapon: Whip   
Secondary Weapon: Knife   
Limit Break: ? Not yet discovered   
Description: Immature, greedy, whiny, selfish, childish, big-mouthed airhead. She is overtly curious, candy-crazed, and can't keep her mouth shut. She is usually a kid around 10 years old but she can jump from anywhere from 7 to 21 years old.   
Obsessions: Candy, sweets; when in 21-year-old form, Makeup, makeovers, and fashion.   
Special:   
  



	2. INTRODUCTION: The Legend of Dragoon Char...

DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the characters from the games or from the anime, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, yea yea, but we do own ourselves. 

The personalities of several characters have been distorted to suit the purpose of humor, and may therefore not be exactly the same as the characters you are familiar with in the game/anime. Therefore here is an introduction to all the main and main supporting characters, so you can have a better understanding of them and maybe even possibly come to comprehend this impossibly insane story. 

THE CHARACTERS BORROWED FROM LEGEND OF DRAGOON:

**Lavitz**   
Eye color: Jade Green   
Hair color: Dirty Blonde   
Element: Wind   
Primary Weapon: Spear   
Secondary Weapon: Short sword (Roman Gladius) & Shield   
Limit Break: ? Not yet discovered   
Description: Half Roman, half Greek pedantic honor-crazed scholar. He is Jenny's mentor and views ignorance as the greatest evil of mankind. When encouraged he will launch into year-long lectures regarding history and the culture of the Greeks and Romans. He is Jun's Guardian.   
Obsessions: History, books, honor   
Special: Has forked eyebrows (think Treize from Gundam Wing), can speak nearly every known language on earth   
  



	3. INTRODUCTION: The Tekken 3 Characters

PDISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the characters from the games or from the anime, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, yea yea, but we do own ourselves.   
  
PThe personalities of several characters have been distorted to suit the purpose of humor, and may therefore not be exactly the same as the characters you are familiar with in the game/anime. Therefore here is an introduction to all the main and main supporting characters, so you can have a better understanding of them and maybe even possibly come to comprehend this impossibly insane story.  
  
PuTHE CHARACTERS BORROWED FROM TEKKEN 3:/u  
  
PbBryan Fury/b  
brEye color: Silver  
brHair color: White with streaks of platinum and silver  
brElement: Status change  
brPrimary Weapon: Fists  
brSecondary Weapon: Legs  
brTertiary Weapon: Head  
brLimit Break: ? Not yet discovered  
brDescription: Brass, cocky, arrogant, dauntless, he is the third-in-command but doesn't have any actual leadership powers. He enjoys kicking ass and can't sit still in cars or any other vehicle, nor can he keep his mouth shut for an extended period of time. He seems to like Ana, but acts on the contrary. He is Ana's Guardian and taught her status-change magic and fighting with fists.  
brObsessions: Lighters, food, fighting  
brSpecial: He has the most scars and is the winner of every arm wrestling match.   
brbr 


	4. INTRODUCTION: The Kodomo no Omocha Chara...

DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the characters from the games or from the anime, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, yea yea, but we do own ourselves. 

The personalities of several characters have been distorted to suit the purpose of humor, and may therefore not be exactly the same as the characters you are familiar with in the game/anime. Therefore here is an introduction to all the main and main supporting characters, so you can have a better understanding of them and maybe even possibly come to comprehend this impossibly insane story. 

THE CHARACTERS BORROWED FROM KODOMO NO OMOCHA:

**Rei**   
Eye color: Unknown (Forever wearing sunglasses)   
Hair color: Chocolate Brown   
Element: Holy/Light   
Primary Weapon: Magnum   
Secondary Weapon: M16   
Limit Break: Judgement Day- heals all good guys and deal holy elemental damage to all the bad guys   
Description: Rei is the morally conflicted character of the story. Once sweet and caring agent/chauffer to child actress Sana in the Japanese Anime "Kodomo no Omocha", now turned deadly immortal invincible holy gun-slinging martyr. He is Jenny's Guardian and is the only one who can deal with her when she is in outraged-and-paranoid-about-homework mode.   
Obsessions: None   
Special: He can talk to doves and any animal that is pure white, can heal any wound or disease with a touch and can revive the dead.   
  



	5. INTRODUCTION: The Original Characters

PDISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the characters from the games or from the anime, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, yea yea, but we do own ourselves.   
  
PThe personalities of several characters have been distorted to suit the purpose of humor, and may therefore not be exactly the same as the characters you are familiar with in the game/anime. Therefore here is an introduction to all the main and main supporting characters, so you can have a better understanding of them and maybe even possibly come to comprehend this impossibly insane story.  
  
PuTHE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:/u  
  
PbJenny/b  
brEye color: Reddish-Brown  
brHair color: Black, shoulder-length  
brAge: 15  
brBirthday: January 28  
brElement: Non-Elemental  
brPrimary Weapon: Magnum  
brSecondary Weapon: M16  
brLimit Break: ? Not yet discovered  
brDescription: The main character of this story. Schiztophrenic, agnostic, extremely pedantic and studious and paranoid about homework, tests, and grades. The enormity of the accumulated outside and self-inflicted pressures causes her to randomly erupt into fits of madness and anger, or succumb to attacks of extreme airheadedness. When she is in airhead mode, she is extremely gullible and naiive. Along with numerous other responsibilities she is also a member of the orchestra, where she met a tall, blonde, trombone-playing biker named Kevin and became infatuated. Her Guardian, Rei, taught her how to use guns to defend herself.   
brLikes: A's, 100s, perfect scores, books, food.   
brDislikes: A-'s, 99s, distractions  
brObsessions: Grades, Kevin  
brSpecial: Has the ability to transport and summon groups of people to and fro between different dimensions and the ability to create entirely new dimensions. Has special powers, and her limit break is the most devastating and dangerous of all, but is unaware of these powers. Plays chello and french horn, fluent in Chinese, speaks enough Spanish to hold conversations easily.  
  
PbGina/b  
brEye color: A Dark, Dark Brown that's near Black, but usually wears Silver-colored contacts  
brHair color: Midnight Black, waist-length  
brAge: 16  
brBirthday: October 20  
brElement: Plant  
brPrimary Weapon: Thorn whip (a slender 7-foot long vine-like whip covered with razor-sharp thorns that can cut through steel)  
brSecondary Weapon: Katana, blades   
brLimit Break: ? Not yet discovered  
brDescription: Artistic, sarcastic, gothic, shopaholic, moody, logical and cynical atheist girl who usually takes over for Jenny when she is in airhead mode or unavailable. Grew up in a slum/ghetto area and usually has to haul Jenny out of dangerous situations. Procrastinates, gets bored easily, despises Reno and doesn't like to get her hands dirty.   
brLikes: Art, the colors black, silver, blue, plants, sleeping, shopping, reading, dark things. brDislikes: Reno, school, homework, history, essays, PE/sports, smoke, people who smoke  
brObsessions: Nick Carter in Backstreet Boys, Legolas in Lord of the Rings, shopping, art, sleeping, fashion design  
brSpecial: Has infinite stamina when it comes to shopping, can sleep through anything and everything, including earthquakes, typhoons, tornadoes, etc. Plays piano, fluent in Chinese, speaks enough Japanese to hold conversations easily.  
  
  
PbAna/b  
brEye color: Chocolate Brown  
brHair color: Black, shoulder length  
brAge: 15  
brBirthday: December 31  
brElement: Water  
brPrimary Weapon: Fists  
brSecondary Weapon: Chains  
brLimit Break: ? Not yet discovered  
brDescription: Level-headed, down-to-earth, and practical, Ana is usually the voice of reason when everyone else have gone insane. Kind, caring and an average, all-around girl, she is the only normal one in the group.   
brLikes: swimming, pop music, reading, the ocean, dolphins, the color blue.   
brDislikes: sports/PE, history, homework, tests, pollution  
brObsessions: None  
brSpecial: Ana is the most versatile of the group. Plays some piano; also knows some Japanese.  
  
P*Mike and Jun are usually referred to together as a pair. They can be likened to a cross between Beavis and Butthead and the two characters in the movie "Dude, Where's My Car".  
  
PbMike/b  
brEye color: Brown  
brHair color: Black, long, frames (and covers) his face like a mop  
brAge: 15  
brBirthday: July 31  
brElement: Non-Elemental   
brPrimary Weapon: Slingshot  
brSecondary Weapon: N/A  
brLimit Break: ? Not yet discovered  
brDescription: Mischievious food-crazed dark-skinned Philippino-Chamorro teenage jock, constantly getting into trouble with Jun. He knows almost as many dirty jokes as Reno, and when he's not telling one or causing ruckus with Jun Gil he would be playing practical jokes on people. He will eat anything that's edible, and some that aren't.   
brObsessions: Food, food, food, basketball, skateboarding.  
brSpecial: Has manipulative powers. Knows Spanish, but not a completely fluent speaker.  
  
pbJun Gil/b  
brEye color: Light Brown  
brHair color: Brown  
brAge: 15  
brBirthday: February 19   
brElement: Non-Elemental  
brPrimary Weapon: Bo staff/Rod  
brSecondary Weapon: N/A  
brLimit Break: ? Not yet discovered  
brDescription: Cute, adorable puppy-eyed half-American half-Asian boy with a puppy crush on Ana. He has slightly more brain cells than Mike but prefers to horse around and get into trouble with him 99.9% of the time. His looks has earned him personal fanclubs at 3 different schools. He will eat anything that's edible, and some that aren't.   
brObsessions: Food, food, food, basketball, skateboarding  
brSpecial: Can jump super high, run super fast, and can teleport instantly to known locations. Knows some Korean; speaks limited Japanese.   
  
pbToby/b  
brEye color: Light Blue  
brHair color: Light Blonde, cropped short  
brAge: 17  
brElement: Non-Elemental  
brPrimary Weapon: Heavy Machinery  
brSecondary Weapon: Nunchaks  
brLimit Break: Blitzkrieg - calls on German stealth bombers to attack multiple targets  
brDescription: A somewhat faint-hearted German teen who freaks out easily. An aspiring pilot and the ultimate techie, no machines can baffle him, and he can operate anything and everything, given some time to figure it out. He is also top-rate hacker and computer programmer and spends his leisure time inventing new gadgets.  
brObsessions: Machines, technology.  
brSpecial: Speaks German (fluent), knows limited Spanish.  
  
pbHiroshi/b  
brEye color: Black-Brown  
brHair color: Black, ruffled, uncombed (think Rukawa in "Slam Dunk")  
brAge: 15  
brBirthday: August 31  
brElement: Non-Elemental  
brPrimary Weapon: None  
brSecondary Weapon: None  
brLimit Break: Bite - Bites the offender. It is the most underrated limit break of all, for though simple it can give instant death destroy the most powerful boss monster. (Think Tonberry and Cait Sith's instant death limit break in FFVII)  
brDescription: Expressionless, reticent, talks in monosyllables, highly untalkative and highly intelligent but also highly lazy, thinks highly of himself and usually treats others as inferior.  
brObsessions: Sleeping, computers, DDR  
brSpecial: Speaks Japanese (fluent), knows limited Spanish. Also has top-rate computer skills.  
brbr  
br 


	6. SPECIAL: The Crying Child

P*One day, a little kid falls and trips over his untied shoelaces. The parents, oblivious, walk on. Eventually, the kid gets up and tries to search for his parents, but wanders even farther away from familiar surroundings. Finally, the kid gives up and begins to cry. Enter the gang.*   
br  
PiScenario 1/i:   
brRei: Kid, are you all right? *stoops down to the kid's height* You're hurt.   
brKid: *wails*   
brRei: *looks around nervously* Quick, is anybody nearby?   
brKid: *shakes his head, wailing*   
brRei: I don't usually do this, cuz people will chase me nonstop and yell things like "Christ has come!" and "The end of the world is here!" and "Revive my dead husband!" and I'll need to find Jun Gil in order to escape. But, since you're such a cute little kid, I'll make an exception.   
brKid: *cocks head and looks up curiously*   
brRei: *places a hand on the kid's knee; the wound closes up* There, all better.   
brKid: *stares, awestruck*   
brRei: *hugs the kid and picks him up* Let's get you cleaned up. Then we can look for your parents. *carries the kid away in his arms*   
  
PiScenario 2/i:   
brReno: Heyyy, little kid! What're YOU doin' by yourself? You're too young to sell sex!   
brKid: *wails*   
brReno: Hey, you know, I'd teach you and you'd be getting lessons from the master pimp himself, but right now I got some chicks to hit on.   
brKid: *wails*   
brReno: *laughs* Don't be disappointed. I mean, I bet your mom's really hot. Why don't you save me the complication and tell me her number right now?   
brKid: I'm LOST! *wails some more*   
brReno: *sighs, rolls his eyes, pretends he hasn't seen anything, and sidles away with hands in pockets*   
  
PiScenario 3/i:   
brKid: *wails*   
brBryan: *runs past, chasing the ice cream truck* HEY, GET BACK HERE, MORON!! OR ELSE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!   
  
PiScenario 4/i:   
brLavitz: *walking along with his nose buried in a book* Ah!~*stops promptly*~ what is THIS? A young and eager mind! I am QUIVERING with excitement! *quivers with excitement*   
brKid: *wails*   
brLavitz: *eagerly* What ails you, oh open-minded youth? Perhaps it is the lack of knowledge in thy cerebrum! Then, I shall enlighten you! What interests do you partake in?   
brKid: *sniffles*   
brLavitz: But alas! You snivel like an illiterate boor! You must have more honor, young man! *begins to preach about honor and glory, retelling scenes from his gladiator days*   
brKid: *wails*   
brLavitz: *frowns* But you shall not be pacified. What an ingrate! What is our society coming to? Depravity and dereliction! Nay, I SHALL educate you! You will learn the fruits produced by your forefathers under sweat and toil!   
brKid: *stops wailing and begins looking very confused*   
brLavitz: *drags the reluctant kid to a park bench and begins reading "Essays on Existentialism" loudly, attracting a bit too many passersby*   
  
PiScenario 5/i:   
brKid: *wails*   
brVincent: *stops, stares, blinks, and walks on*   
  
PiScenario 6/i:   
brRude: *doing tricks with a basketball as he walks*   
brKid: *wails*   
brRude: *stops and stares DOWN (BIG emphasis on DOWN)*   
brKid: *stops wailing when notices Rude's shadow* ...... *looks up* ....... *begins screeching instead of crying*   
brRude: .....................*picks the kid up by the collar with two fingers and stares as the kid hangs miserably* ...............................   
brKid: *screams and struggles for dear life*   
brRude: *sets the kid down again* ................... *pats it on the head and moseys on*   
brKid: *stops wailing due to a head concussion*   
  
PiScenario 7/i:   
brKid: *wails*   
brElena: *stops with half-eaten candy bar in one hand, shopping bag in another* Why're you crying? It's better with no parents around. Then you can steal and eat all the candy you want.   
brKid: *looks up curiously*   
brElena: That's right! There's nothing to it! If the cops catch you they'll let you go when you act all cute. I've done it a million times.   
brKid: *nods and follows*   
  
PiScenario 8/i:   
brShera: Hey kiddo, you all right?   
brKid: *shakes head*   
brShera: Here, lemme see what I got. *takes out a bandage and covers the scrape* Hey, that's NOTHING compared to what I been through. It'll heal real fast.   
brKid: I'm LOST! *wails*   
brShera: Tell me anything you know about your home. Number? Family name? Address?   
brKid: *wails*   
brShera: *groans* All right, you asked for it. *whips out the frying pan*   
*sound of a gong....BONG!*   
brKid: *vibrates for a few seconds, stares dumbly at Shera when the vibrations stop*   
brShera: Where do you live?   
brKid: 987 Shady Avenue. My number is 142-1798.   
brShera: *smiles and polishes her frying pan coolly* Good. I'll contact the authorities.   
  
PiScenario 9/i:   
brKid: *wails*   
brGina: *sighs and walks on, covering her ears*   
  
PiScenario 10/i:   
brJenny: *enters, skipping* OOOOOOOO, pretty flowers!!! *gathers some flowers growing next to the kid*   
brKid: *looks up imploringly and wails*   
brJenny: Gosh (wail!) aren't these (wail wail!) flowers so PURTY?!?!?! (WAIL!) I'm gonna get some (wail!) MORE!   
*uproots the entire flower bush and leaves, skipping*   
  
PiScenario 11/i:   
brKid: *wails*   
brMike and Jun: WHOA! *fall flat, Jun on top of Mike*   
brMike: *pushes Jun off and bounces up* Dude, I nearly stepped on him, dude! *laugh laugh laugh*   
brJun: Yeah I know man, me too! *laugh laugh laugh* [think: Beavis and Butthead]   
brMike: Dude, what are we gonna do?   
brJun: I dunno. Maybe try poking him.   
brMike: What are you, man, SICK? That's molestation! No me molestes!   
brJun: Hah, YOU'RE the one with the sick mind, dude! I meant poke him with a stick, see what happens.   
brMike: No ways, 'fro, that's child abuse. I'm not going to DYA, dude, I gots connections there and I don't wanna go there too, man.   
brJun: I'm hungry, bro. Let's go get some ice cream.   
brMike: YEAHHH, man, a chocolate sundae with bananas on top, that's BADDD, dude!   
brJun: No ways, that's nothing! Vanilla fudge with extra fudge is BADDD.   
brMike: That's crap compared to raspberry yogurt with chocolate sprinkles, man. Now THAT's BADDD.   
brJun: No ways, I heard there's a new ice cream that those smart people just invented, and that's BADDD.   
br*the two walk on and leave the kid*   
  
PiScenario 12/i:   
brAna: *looks at the kid* Hi, can you help me find my... er... what should I call him? *ponders* Um, he's not my guardian, he's much too dumb for that... He's not REALLY my friend, or at least I won't admit he is. Lemme put it this way. Have you seen a scarred man in expensive looking snake-skin pants chasing an ice cream truck and yelling "Let's kick some ass!"?   
brKid: *wails*   
brAna: Oh! I'm sorry. You're lost too! Why don't you come with me? I'm the only normal one in the whole group, so there's nothing to worry about.   
brKid: *nods and sniffles*   
  
PiScenario 13/i:   
brToby: *staring at his cellphone as he walks*   
brKid: *wail!*   
brToby: Eeyagh! *fumbles and falls to the floor; the cellphone hangs brin mid-air, cartoon-style, for a second or two, then plummets down as well* AGGGHHHH!!! *lunges forward a few feet and catches the phone* Phew... That was close...   
brKid: *wails*   
brToby: Look what you almost made me do! You almost made me drop my state-of-the-art cellphone! I invented it myself! brKid: *wails*   
brToby: Ohh... Ahh... Why are you STARING AT ME?!?! Ahhh.. AHHHHHH!!! *sweatdrops*   
brKid: *wails*   
brToby: No no no, don't cry! If you cry, you will make ME cry too!   
brKid: *WAIL*   
brToby: I can't stand it! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!   
  
PiScenario 14/i:   
brHiroshi: *walking past, eyes drooping* Zzz...zzzz...   
brKid: *wails*   
brHiroshi: ZZZZ....ZZZZZ....SNCCHCHHHZZZZZZ... *falls asleep standing up*   
br  
br  
PiEditor's Note: Well, there you have it. The first installment of a massive and still on-going mega-crossover fanfic. This was just to get you readers to familiarize yourselves with the characters, hope you liked it. 


	7. Prologue

Something is amiss in the microcosms. Like a small pebble, dropped onto the surface of a still puddle, the slightest misdemeanor spreads out, blurring reality and threatening the very existence of the universe. Now, fifteen heroes have been selected to save the day. Seven of the microcosm's greatest warriors; six of the earth's most incorrigible teenagers; one to unite them, one to lead them; now, the only thing that can stop them......is their own stupidity.   
  
  
  
  
  


_One girl's imagination controls the universe. But what controls her imagination?_   
  



End file.
